


When Tomorrow Comes

by AiyokuSama



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyokuSama/pseuds/AiyokuSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji is drunk and it's Ichigo's job to get him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tomorrow Comes

Seireitei. That place in the Soul Society where the Shinigami live. And work. And apparently stumble back to after getting drunk. Really drunk. What the hell had Renji been thinking? Letting Matsumoto talk him into a drinking contest. Everyone knows the busty woman can out drink any three men.  
  
Since Ichigo had been visiting at the time of the impromptu celebration (and he still has no idea what was actually being celebrated), he'd found himself dragged along. And then made fun of when the server gave him fruit juice rather than sake.  
  
The teen had huffed and been glad enough when his friends found other targets for their mirth. He almost felt bad for Shuuhei, except for his he really didn't. Not when it really is true that the guy is all work and no play.  And definitely not when he saw the way the Lieutenant’s eyes lit up at the arrival of his captain. Kensei then proceeded to glare everyone else into submission or something similar, before HE started teasing his subordinate about being a workaholic.  
  
And so it went for much of the night. The teasing was never malicious, but Ichigo was happier when it wasn't focused on him. Toward the ends of things, the teen had been thinking that he should take off, but Rukia informed him that he'd have to take care of Renji. When Ichigo spluttered a protest the petite Shinigami had smacked him over the head a couple of times, shouting about the duty of friends. There had been nothing for it but to capitulate.  
  
So that's why Ichigo is currently stumbling along as he helps the very drunk Renji toward the quarters of the 6th. It would be amusing how the redheaded Lieutenant is gesturing and mumbling, if the bastard wasn't so damned heavy! Ichigo groans as he makes his way toward the man's designated quarters and hopes to kami that the jerk hadn't left it a sty again. He really doesn't want to break an ankle trying to get the asshole to bed.  
  
But as soon as he slides the door open, Ichigo facefaults. “Sty” is far too mild a term. Heaving a heartfelt sigh, the teen shuffles forward, keeping his sandal clad feet on the ground and pushing various crap before him as he makes his way toward the futon he can see in the corner. Thankfully it's not far. He just has to get there and then his duty to his friend is done.  
  
Half way to his goal, the teen almost does trip as he stubs his toe on something best left unidentified. His eyes bug out as he bites down on his lip to keep from crying out in a very unmanly fashion. Taking a deep breath, he steadies himself, not easy with Renji still trying (and failing) to walk. Screw it! He runs the last few steps and dumps the redhead's ass on his futon in an unceremonious heap. He hoped the asshole gets a kink in his neck!  
  
Ichigo pulls himself straight, stretching out his back when a strong hand wraps around his ankle and pulls. With a startled screech, the boy finds himself falling down onto the futon next to the inebriated Lieutenant. Before he can do anything, the teen feels surprisingly strong arms wrapped about his middle and pulling him in close. Renji is mumbling something about Captain Kuchiki and then starts slobbering on Ichigo's neck in what might have been intended as a kiss but wasn't even close.  
  
“Hey let go, you asshole!” The teen howls, utterly mortified at his friend's behaviour; his arms are flailing as best they can, given that Renji has him in a vice grip.  
  
He pulls back his leg, about to heel kick the jerk in his thigh and give him the charley horse of a lifetime, when a very loud snore sounds in his ear. Renji passed out? But his hold on Ichigo hasn't relented in the least! Which means the teen is still very much trapped, damnit all!  
  
Sighing, Ichigo settles down. At least it's a comfortable enough position and his head is on the pillow. But oh man, Renji is soooo going to pay for this in the morning. The teen begins plotting his revenge even as his eyes drift closed.


End file.
